Fortresses
by Cadoan
Summary: This was the night were fortresses fell and walls came tumbling down. Piers x Felix. AU. M to be safe.


Hello, readers!  
I've been absent for quite some time, but now, I'm back!  
Thank you all that has faved me and given me reviews. I really love you guys.

-----!-----!-----

Piers just stood there. A thousand thoughts flashed through his mind at the same time it was completely blank. Forty years old, divorcee, two young children.

The room was dark, the moon shone in through the windows and blinds. The light fell in streaks over his body. Every muscle was tensed up. The suit fit snugly over his chest as usual, collected in the front with a single button. Under the black jacket was thin, button-up shirt. Dressed just like a business man, the tie perfectly tied. In the middle of the living room he stood, hands hanging at his sides.

Forty years old and this was happening. Well, about to happen. It was ultimate betrayal, it was shameful and it was demonic.

Felix, he just stood there, in front of him. Not even close to him, actually. Almost as broad shouldered as himself, they were both moderately big, grown men. Felix too, was wearing a suit. Just like a real business man. But Felix had no ties. No wife or kids. Piers both envied and hated him for that. It was his fault this was happening. Piers' jaw clenched. But nothing had happened. Absolutely nothing. Not yet.  
Something was different in the air between them. Something that had been brewing for under the surface for god knows how long. Piers just hadn't realized it. Seen it. Noticed it. Felix had done something. Said something different. Piers did not understand it, and that, he didn't like. Felix didn't say a thing, didn't look him in the eye, when he took on step closer.

Their heights and bodies matched just alike. Felix eyes were clouded when he reached out and unbuttoned the one button in Piers suit jacket. The lamp from above the oven shone in from the opening to the kitchen. Just as quietly as before, Felix reached for Piers tie. Only with his right hand, the other one disappearing into his pocket on his own jacket. It only took a few seconds for the brown-haired to loosen the tie, and when he started to pull it off, he looked up, straight into Piers' eyes. His dark brown eyes were clouded with something, some kind of wall, and it stopped Piers from seeing the emotions that dwelled behind. His own wall shielded his own eyes, his own emotions.

He'd been a quiet, almost troubled kid who had grown up into a quiet youngster. He married his high school sweetheart; the popular, bulky foot ball player had made himself a good career and had sat in pretty heavy seats at several big corporations. He had to admit, the divorce had been mostly his fault. Actually, he realized now, he had always loved Sheeba, but only in a platonic way. She had married the perfect guy, the quiet, mysterious boyfriend that everyone wanted to have in their friend circle, but wasn't really that fun to hang out with in the end.

Sheeba had fallen in love with the thought of him, the thought that her love would be his salvation, that she would be the one to change him. After fifteen years it had been enough for her, apparently. Well, Piers had no idea of how long Sheeba had been cheating on him when he opened the living room door and walked in on her and another man. He hadn't even felt let down, betrayed, nothing. The first little wave of emotions that struck him could have been called relief. That Sheeba might have moved on.

_Piers took a step back out of the living room and closed the door. Didn't know quite what to do, so he did what he usually would have done. He put down his suitcase next to the kitchen table, took out a flask of bottled water, shrugged off his jacket, pushed up his shirt sleeves and seated himself by the kitchen table. Muffled arguing was suddenly heard from inside the living room. He heard Sheeba's voice shrilling very high, and a man's voice mumbling something back. The door was opened and out came his wife, clad in a thin night robe. She just stood there watching him, waiting for some of reaction. But none ever came._

_  
"Where are the girls?" Piers finally broke the silence. It was not what Sheeba had expected him to say though, for his eyes widened and mouth fell open in utter disbelief before she could stop herself._

_  
"Are… are you serious?! Do you even have emotions? You find you wife in bed with another man and you don't have anything to say?!"_

_  
Was that true? Was he a cold, emotionless excuse for a human being? _

_  
"Where are the girls? I hope they're not here."_

_  
No, he had emotion. Strong as anyone else. He just had walls. The love he felt for his two daughters, that was a bottomless pool of emotions._

"_Of course they're not here," Sheeba spat out. "I'm not that cruel that I take home another man with them knowing just because I try to get any sign of emotions from you!"  
_  
So emotion and feelings, that was something he had. But this, that Felix had started, and that just built up like an avalanche inside of him what was it? He didn't recognize it. Not at all. The tie was off and Felix let go of it, letting it fall to the floor. Now, with both hands, he started to unbutton Piers' shirt, starting at the neck. With a last long look at Piers, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the skin he slowly revealed. Thunder rippled through Piers' body. What was this? Felix slowly, carefully, continued to unbutton the white shirt, pressing small, openmouthed kisses in a straight line down Piers chest. He slowly got down on his knees and plucked the shirt out of Piers pants, his kisses reaching the other's stomach. Piers couldn't comprehend. The heat of Felix's tongue and lips, the scratch of his slightly unshaven jaw set his skin ablaze in ways he had never felt before. When Sheeba had done it to him, it had been nothing like he was feeling now.

Suddenly, Felix got to his feet and stood, staring Piers straight in the eye. His eyes were still shielded, but something slipped through, and that something shook Piers to the core. He had seen that many times from Sheeba, every time she had looked at him, but he had never understood it. He had seen it in Felix' eyes as well. He didn't understand it now either, but now he wanted to. Suddenly, Felix' face and lips were much closer. He could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Felix just stood there, as if waiting, giving Piers a chance to run, not wanting to scare him away. Piers didn't move. He wanted to know what this was.

"I've never done this before," he finally managed to rasp. Felix slowly shook his head.

"It's okay," he whispered under his breath and leaned in. When the half parted lips met, something just snapped inside Piers. He couldn't help the small sound that escaped him and when Felix tongue slowly found its way into his mouth, his blood started to boil, and everything felt so… what was the word … right.

They didn't touch each other on any other part of their bodies, only the lips locked and still, his whole body tingled, craving for more. He wanted Felix to touch him, everywhere, now, kiss him, kiss the living daylight out of him.

Realizing where his mind was taking him, he abruptly opened his eyes, that he didn't even noticed had slid shut. He took a quick step back and cocked his head backwards, stopping the kiss.

What on earth _was_ this? He never felt like this with Sheeba. He'd always been satisfied when she had, nothing more. This was something entirely new, something alien, and he did not understand it. He had assumed that everyone felt like he did, just as he did when he was with Sheeba. But this, it scared him.  
Piers looked weakly at Felix, who just studied him with muddy eyes. Piers didn't know what his eyes showed right now, but that emotion cascaded from the brown gems.

"What are you doing to me…?" Piers whispered into the empty air. Felix shook his head again and stepped up to him, closing the distance between them.

"I don't know what you're feeling right now, but I know what I'm doing to you." That warm breath poofed in between Piers' partly opened lips. " I'm loving you Piers; I'm loving you with every fiber of my being." Piers shook his head weakly, swallowing.

"No you don't…"

"But I do… I have loved you for a long time, you just didn't see it, and I think I know why." Piers didn't want him to say it. He had never experienced anything like this, it was new, scary-

"Because you donate know the feeling. You haven't recognized it until now. Piers, I-"

Every word Felix said made a bit of the wall chip away. The wall that had always been there, since he could remember. The wall that Sheeba had tried to break down, the imagination of the wall that she fell in love with. Every word Felix said left a crack there, the perfectly polished surface ruined.

"I think you're in love with me too," Felix whispered in a thick voice. Felix' lips touched Piers' when he spoke.

"Please let me inside. Let me inside that wall. Inside the fortress you've built."

Now, when Felix kissed him, he let the defenses fall.

Piers didn't remember how they had come into the bedroom. Now, he was seated heavily perched on the short end of the bed, feet planted on the ground. He was still wearing everything except the jacket. Felix stood in front of him, watching him intently. Their gazes were lock tight, both of their faces stern.

No, not stern, but their usual faces. Felix eyes shone the more though.

Love? It might make sense.

Though-

Felix lifted a hand and undid his tie. Slowly he took it off and let I fall to the ground. Piers followed its way down with his eyes before looking back at Felix. A surge suddenly went through Piers when the other started to take off his shirt. Piers just wanted to pull Felix close and tear the shirt off. He hadn't felt _that_ with Sheeba. Piers must have had given away something with his face, coz suddenly a small hint of a smile played on Felix face. He had shrugged off the shirt and stepped out to Piers.

He was mesmerized. Felix took good care of himself, just as Piers did. Felix wasn't as broad shouldered though, but his arms were muscular. Piers knew, since they had spent many hours in the gym after work on the treadmill. Felix just stood there, his eyes twinkling. Slowly, Piers lifted a hand and placed it on Felix' side. He slowly moved it up and down, feeling how the muscles played under the skin. He let his hand wander over Felix toned stomach and up in the middle of his chest. Suddenly, a small sound from Felix made Piers look up. What he saw made his eyes widen a little. Felix head was dropped down; eyes hazy with lust and a hint of red tainted his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and his breath quickened. Felix was reacting just like Sheeba had, but this time Piers wanted to do it to Felix.

Wanting to hear that small sound again, Piers placed his hand on Felix side and pulled him closer. Then he parted his lips and gave him the same treatment he himself had gotten just before. That sound escaped Felix lips again, and the brunette's hands went to Piers' neck, one hand fisting a handful of hair and the other's nails digging into the skin on the side of Piers' neck. Suddenly the world turned upside down and Piers was on his back. It took a moment to realize what had happened.

Felix hands cradled his face as he looked down on him. Slowly, taking forever, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Piers'. Thunder roared through him once again. Piers last line of defense, his innermost wall, came tumbling down, caving in as Felix reached down and started to unbutton his pants.  
That was the night when fortresses were stormed and walls were broken down.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
